Just Another Day
by writerdaemon
Summary: This is basically human!stuck and it's about the children of some couples I ship. Let's see... In here, there's Karezi, Gamtav, Solradia, Erifef, and Equinep. If those ships aren't your cups of tea, don't drink them! This is rated 'T' for language, mostly, but there MAY be some 'M' in future chapters, but nyeh. Anyhoo. The story is hopefully better than the summary.
1. Sarrin's Intro

_**Hey guys! Yup, I'm back with another fanfiction. Yes, it's Homestuck! How did you guess? Anyhoo, it's pretty much all about the characters I made up. Again, yes, I made some OCs! How do you know all of this?! But, yeah. See if you can guess who's kid this is from the first block of writing. I doubt you can. Anyhoo, I'm distracting you. Read on! :3**_

Sarrin sighed. The bed creaked as she flung herself onto it back down, hearing her door slam behind her. She stared up at her empty ceiling for a while before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cigarettes. _Koryan really knows how to wear a girl out,_ she thought. Her friend needed someone to talk to, and Sarrin was good at listening. Koryan had a lot of problems.

Sarrin groped around on the night stand for a lighter; upon finding one, she lit up and took a long drag. She exhaled, imagining all of her stress leaving with the smoke. She already felt less tense. Feeling slightly better, she sat up and opened her window with a push, allowing fresh air to come in. She leaned out the window and continued smoking. Sarrin usually smoked outside her window like this; it kept some of the smell out of her room. Her dad hated her smoking, so she did her best to try and make it less obvious.

Her eyes scanned the suburban view, looking over the neighbourhood that she could see. Just as boring as ever. She finished off her cigarette and continued staring out the window, enjoying the slight breeze until her stomach rumbled.

"I guess that means I need food."  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Is she fucking smoking again?" he grumbled, catching a whiff of the smoke as he walked in from the patio. His wife followed after him.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like you never had any unsavoury habits. I remember those videos you used to rent. They smelled horrible," she joked.

"Hardee-fucking-har. I keep telling you that you can't smell and taste everything."

"You underestimate my abilities, dear. My eyes may not work, but everything else certainly does," she suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. Her husband hooked an arm around her waist as they stood in the middle of the kitchen. "Everything, huh?" They were about to kiss when-

"You guys are disgusting," Sarrin grumbled, shuffling over to the fridge.

"Sure, we are, dear. Are we really that disgusting?" Terezi asked her husband.

"Oh, of **course** we are. Scarring our poor little infant for life, aren't we?" Karkat answered. Sarrin rolled her eyes as a light smile tugged at her face. She opened it up and dug around for some sort of nutritional supplement.

"I think I left my water on the back porch. I'll be right back," said her father as he made his exit. Sarrin's mother simply leaned over and sniffed.

"Dear, you really should stop smoking. You know how your father feels about it."

"What about you? How do you feel about it? And it's not like he ever does anything about it."

There was an awkward, tense silence between the two. Sarrin's mother broke it by sighing and finding her way to the counter before leaning back on it.

"We love you very much, you know."

"I love you guys, too. Don't you have a class soon, though?" At that moment, Sarrin's father speed-walked back into the kitchen before digging through the little wooden bowl on the counter for his keys.

"Terezi, we've got to go now if we're gonna make it to your damn class." She laughed.

"Our daughter was just telling me that. Come here, Sarrin, and give momma a kiss." Sarrin obliged and pecked her mother on the cheek, accepting a quick hug from her father, and watched them leave before returning to her hunt through the fridge. She ended up just grabbing an apple and munching on it on her way back up to her books and her bed.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**So is this any good? Just wondering if I should continue this before pulling another chapter out of my ass. **_

_**~ Willow has exited.**_


	2. Koryan's Intro

_**Oh, my! This received much more attention than I anticipated, which was along the lines of like, 3 views, but NAY! You guys are wonderful, my gog. But I totally pulled this right off the top of my head as a whim, so don't kill me if it sucks. (By the way, this is Sarrin's friend that she mentioned last chapter.) Anyhoo, enough of my blathering. ALLONSY, ALLONSO!  
**_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
Koryan felt bad. She was worried for her friend. She looked really stressed. Then again, when wasn't Sarrin stressed? But she still shouldn't have just dumped all of her problems on her like that without making sure she was fine first. She wanted to make sure that herlong time friend didn't feel like she couldn't ever talk about her own problems. She'd have to text her always had been good at reading people, whether she liked it or not. It wasn't always to her benefit, however. She glanced disdainfully at her forearm. No, there were definitely some drawbacks to it.

Dispelling the thought, she turned around and stood in front of her large mirror. Koryan began stripping after making sure her 'Indecent' sign had been placed on the outside of her door. When she was naked, she began examining herself in the mirror, looking over everything. Her feet, first. She always started with her feet. Next came her calves, then thighs, pelvis, torso, chest, shoulders, right arm, left arm, neck, and finally, her head. She scrutinised every detail, not wanting to forget anything. She always studied her eyes last, the eyes she had inherited from her father. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about how it looked like she had gained weight again. Looked like she wasn't eating tonight. not that she was really that hungry lately, anyway, in light of somewhat recent events. A faint knock echoed against her door.  
"Kory, hon? Dinner'th ready." It didn't sound like speech therapy was really working. Koryan began to redress.  
"Okay. I'll be out in a bit. Thanks, daddy."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When she joined her dad at the dinner table, a genuine smile brightened his face. He was evidently happy about her eating again. It made her feel good when she could make him smile, like she had accomplished something; made someone feel good.  
She picked around at her spaghetti, doing really anything except eating it. Her father had noticed.  
"Kory, are you eating tonight?" he asked in a cautious tone, obviously not trying to offend her. They were always on thin ice about her eating habits. She met her dad's heterochromatic gaze  
before looking down at her plate. It wasn't like it didn't look good; the pasta looked pretty damn edible. She supposed that a couple of bites to make her father happy wouldn't hurt.  
Koryan scooped up a large-ish forkful of spaghetti and shovelled it into her mouth. She chewed it a couple of times, looking to her dad for approval. He had returned his attention to his plate, but she could see the ghost of a smile playing across his lips. That was when she realised that she really was hungry.

Her mouth was bitter with the strange but familiar flavour of toothpaste over bile as her father brushed through her hair. It was an evening thing that they both enjoyed; Koryan, because she liked it when other people brushed it, and her dad, because it reminded him of her mom's hair. Just like her mom, Koryan had decided that she would keep her hair long and wild. For different reasons, though. Her mom's parents always wanted her to have short hair, so in an act of rebellion, when she moved away, she never cut it except to get rid of some dead ends every once in a while. After she had died a year ago, Koryan had decided that she would keep it long as a legacy to her mom, whom she had had a very good relationship with.  
They sat together in silence for the better half of 20 minutes before she spoke up.  
"So, daddy, how are your speech classes going?" He let out a short laugh.  
"They're going okay, I'm getting to where I can almotht pronounthe 'Eth'." They both laughed. Koryan loved how her dad could sound like such a little kid sometimes.  
"And work? How's that?" He sighed.  
"Well, it'th a bit hectic. Thuddenly, every human being that ownth a computer within 20 mileth wantth me to fix it. but, I manage. And how'th thcool going?"  
"It's alright."  
Nothing was said for a solid minute.  
"And... how are you, lately?" her dad asked in that cautious tone he used to often.  
"...Fine."

_** Hey, would you look at that! A whole new chapter! Well, I think that two chapters in one night it QUITE enough. I really just wrote this one on impulse. I got ONE review and I already had a new idea for this chapter. I had to type it up before I forgot it! XD Anyhoo, I think it's about time I hit my recuperacoon. Stack some Z's.  
**_~Willow is gone!


	3. Devrin's Intro

_**So, I noticed that the story has been pretty heavy in the last two chapters. Therefore, with the new character, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. Also, I noticed that I made a LOT of mistakes with the text, so I apologize about that and will start previewing everything before I post it. Sound good? Anyhoo, back to the story.**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sarrin couldn't sleep.

This actually happened a lot. She would have a completely normal day and when she tried to go to sleep, she couldn't. She'd end up staying awake until anywhere after midnight. It was problematic. A glance to the clock on her nightstand showed that it was 12:34.

"He's probably still awake."

Sarrin groped around on the floor surrounding her bed for her phone. Her fingers brushed against the slick screen.

"Gotcha, you little shit." She sent a quick message to him before pushing herself up and dragging the comforter off of the bed, along with a pillow. Sarrin remembered that she wasn't wearing pants, so she pulled on a pair of pajama shorts. She opened up her window and tossed the pile onto the roof. Her left leg was through the window when she thought again and reached back to grab her cigarettes. He'd bring one.

Sarrin tossed the pillow onto the ground(roof?) and sat on it, drawing the blanket around her shoulders and waiting for Devrin.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Devrin's phone buzzed under his butt, making him jump. He clicked pause on his game before digging his phone out of his back pocket.

AG: C4nt sl33p. roof?

He smiled. It looked like Sarrin was still up. He stood up from his beanbag chair and grabbed the nearest t-shirt he could see. He sniffed it to make sure it was clean. Oh, god, no. That reeks. Put it down. Devrin tossed the shirt in a random corner before pulling another out from underneath his blanket. He sniffed it somewhat warily. Yup. This one's pretty clean. He pulled it over his head and shoved his arms through the holes. Another buzz from his phone.

TG: Dont both3r w1th bl4nk3ts. 1 4lr34dy gr4bb3d on3.

He texted back this time.

TA: OH okAY be THerE In a MInuTE :)

He left the phone on his desk and grabbed his courtesy lighter, slipping it into his back pocket.

He climbed out of his groundfloor window and strode across the backyard. He felt like a ninja hopping over the fence. Devrin climbed up the trellis in the neighbour's yard. He always remembered that scene from Romeo + Juliet with the pool when he did this. When his head poked up above the roof, he heard "Hey."

"Uh, hi," he greeted back, pulling himself up the rest of the way.

"Come on over and sit," Sarrin suggested, holding the blanket open as she scooted further to the side of the pillow so he could sit on it too. Devrin stepped carefully across the roof tiles before scooting in next to her as she draped the comforter over his shoulders. He pulled it closer as she dug around in her pockets. Devrin whipped out his courtesy lighter at the same moment she held her fresh cigarette to her lips. She leaned over and he lit it for her as usual. She asked him the usual question.

"Do you carry that around just for me?"

"Yeah, um, pretty much." She smiled. He smiled.

"You know you don't have to keep lighting my cigarettes for me," Sarrin pointed out after inhaling deeply.

"Oh, I don't mind." She looked at him curiously for a second before snorting and looking out at the sky.

"Your shirt's inside out."

"Oh, fuck, um, really?" Devrin mumbled, looking at his shoulders to see that the seam was, indeed, on the outside of his shirt. She lay her head on his shoulder, pulling the blanket closer and taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Sarrin?" he asked, quietly, face tinted pink.

"Hm?" she said, looking up at him from his shoulder.

"...Never mind," he replied, dismissing the thought with a shake of the head. She blinked before returning to her stargazing.

"Look at those stars, Dev."

"Yeah."

"I wish I had my own personal star."

"What, like in a jar?" she nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, just a star in a jar." She laughed softly. "Wouldn't that be something."

The two of them simply sat on the roof together, enjoying each other's company. Sarrin finished her smoke and she rubbed out the butt on the roof in front of them before flinging it into the damp rain gutter.

"Hey, Dev, you got a piece o-"

"Yep," he interjected, already holding out a piece of spearmint gum. They both laughed quietly.

"You know me too well." She took the stick of gum and ripped it in half like normal, giving Devrin the option of either piece. Like normal, he took the small one and she tried to convince him to take the bigger one, but he refused like always, and they ended up just like normal, chewing spearmint gum on Sarrin's roof at one in the morning together.

'I guess I can always tell her later,' Devrin thought to himself.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Sup, guys! So, was that satisfactory? I'm thinking that the next chapter will continue with Devrin. Sound good? Wait, never mind. I'm doing it anyway. X3 So, yeah! Thanks for reading, you guys! See you next chapter!**_

~ Willow has departed


	4. Continuing On With Life

_**Hey! It's been a couple of days and I think I finally came up with something satisfactory on my part. I'm kind of just winging it. Shoooosh. So, yeah. without further ado, chapter four!**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Devrin woke up to a cloudy morning. Not unusual in November. He sat up, stretched his lanky arms over his head, and yawned. He glanced at the clock on the wall across the room.

"9:52 isn't too bad on a Saturday morning," he sleepily assured himself out loud. He could hear his dad down the hall, no doubt attempting to make pie for breakfast again. His daddy would be up soon, then, too, from all the ruckus. Devrin pulled himself up out of bed and pulled on some suitable pajama pants and a t-shirt, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. His feet met the cold hardwood floors outside of his bedroom and a shiver went up his spine. '_Cold,' _he thought. He started walking toward the kitchen and he saw his daddy pushing the door open and wheeling out.

"Is, um, your dad trying to make pie again?" he yawned, apparently having just woken up. Devrin shrugged.

"I was just making my way over there to find out." His daddy nodded slowly before slowly beginning to roll out of the doorway, working up to as fast a speed as he could manage with his grogginess.

"Gam, are you , uh, making pie again?" he shouted down the hall he was rolling down.

"Hey, Tav, you're all up and awake," Devrin heard his dad greet. His parents were awesome.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Seven bajillion pancakes and a jug of orange juice later, the three of them sat at the table together in content silence, digesting the meal that the adults in charge had produced. Devrin's dad burped loudly and his daddy giggled. Most people would wonder 'Why the hell is a grown man giggling?', but Devrin's daddy was a weird guy. So was his dad. 'Nuff said. His dad leaned forward with his elbows on the table and looked at Devrin, who was just swallowing down the last of his OJ.

"See any cute guys last night, little man?" Devrin felt his face heat up.

"Gam, we've been over this. He's not uh, a homosexual, as far as we know." He looked at Devrin for affirmation and he shrugged. Devrin honestly didn't know what his sexuality was. He usually only ogled girls, but he was more emotionally drawn to guys. But lately, he was beginning to think that maybe he was like his male parents.

He still didn't know, though. His parents knew all about his dilemma.

"I don't know what you're talking about." That confused his dads.

"About seeing cute kids your age?"

"About your sexuality?" Devrin sighed. They knew he was going out at night.

"Okay, you got me."

"About what?" his parents asked in unison.

"I've been going out at night to hang out with Sarrin." His parents looked at him, then each other, then back at him.

"Who's Sarrin?" his dad asked cluelessly. His daddy patted his hand and said "That, um, nice girl next door, that's good friends with Devrin? Remember her? Uh, glasses?" His dad nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh yeah… I remember that chick. She brought us muffins. She said I smelled real motherfucking nice."

"Uh, language, and yeah. Her."

"Hey, now that we up and finished those bomb pancakes, can we make some pie?"

Devrin left the breakfast table to get dressed then, leaving his dads to sort out their small dilemma with the pies.

Devrin was adopted as a baby by his fathers, right out of the hospital, his daddy had told him. He really didn't know much. But it might have been better that way. Devrin never had to think about who his parents were, or how he came to be. All he had to think about was his decent life.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Woah, okay, short chapter. Sorry T~T Oh, Gamzee is his Dad and Tavros is his Daddy. It keeps the house a bit less confusing than it already is. And does anyone have any other ships they would like me to include? I don't have the entire storyline planned out yet, so I might be able to shove in some other ones ^u^ So, yeah! Toodles!**_

~Willow has performed a vanishing act. On herself. (That was lame.)


	5. Running In Circles

**_Sup, peeps. So, I've gotten a lot of good ideas for other ships to include-try finding them in the story! I haven't actually put any in this chapter, but they'll be in the next one! It'll be like a scavenger hunt! *giggles childishly* Gog, I need to grow up. Anyhoo, this chapter is going to be pretty heavy. Brace yourselves._**

`~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Koryan felt numb.

This happened every once in a while. Sometimes she would get to a point at which she just couldn't feel anything anymore. No emotions, no senses. She could not feel.

This is when most of it happened.

Koryan lay down on her bed belly up, wallowing in her self loathing and emptiness. Sometimes she figured that she must sound so cliche in these moments, but that was honestly just how she felt. She thought about writing about it like her dad had suggested, but she couldn't bring herself to look for the battered notebook that had endured many a problem with her. Maybe she should... No. Sarrin would be disappointed. Koryan didn't want her upset.

A sudden, dull, pain in her skull brought her back to reality. Another headache. She clenched her fists and curled up into a ball, too much in pain to even think about finding the ibuprofen. When she got too upset sometimes, her head would begin hurting. She got it from her dad, apparently, and he from his and so on.

She gripped her head, tugging slightly at her roots, willing the pain to stop. A wave of pain surged through her cranium before blessed peace came. She didn't bother moving. It took too much energy, of which the last of had just disappeared with the headache. Her long, dark, hair fell across her face, sheltering it from the rest of the world. If she had to, she would stay in this room behind her curtain of dark hair for the rest of her life.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You've got to go outside sometime, Sarrin," her father said from the doorway, a hand on his hip. She was either ignoring him or was too consumed in her war history book to realise he had spoken.

"Sarrin." He took a step into her room, closing the door most of the way behind him but leaving it ajar. Her eyes flicked from her book to her father before returning to her book.

"Yes?"

"You need to go outside." She visibly tensed. "You can call Devrin if you like. I..." he broke off, sighing. He looked at the seat next to his daughter on the bed and she nodded in approval.

"Sarrin, I worry about you. You smoke and you hardly ever leave the house. Honey, I just want you to be healthy and happy." Sarrin remained silent. "Do you understand?" She said nothing for a second before saying "Anthropophobia." Her father sighed and knew what she was getting at.

"Yes, and Agoraphobia. We know what you have, Sarrin, but you do need fresh air." She looked him in the eye and he couldn't tell whether he saw fear or anger in her eyes. A very uncomfortable minute later she looked away and dug out her phone.

"I'm texting Devrin." Her father smiled.

"Good. Here." He dug out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to her. She looked at it as if it might be diseased.

"No, here. I want you guys to go and rent a movie or a video game or something and maybe grab some nasty shit to eat," he said with a grin. She looked at the money one more time before meeting his eyes and smiling gently.

"Dad, we're not dating." She accepted the money anyway.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Devrin hopped on one foot, tugging the other into a pair of ochre skinny jeans. Sarrin was getting kicked out for the evening again. He pulled a minecraft shirt over his head and wrestled his arms through the sleeves before grabbing his wallet and phone and running out of his room.

"Wait, uh, Dev, just come here," his daddy half yelled. Devrin skidded a few steps and poked his head into the kitchen where he sat. "Yep?"

"Your hair is a mess." That was code for 'Get your ass over here and let me fix it for you or I will chase you to the door and probably shout something really embarrassing after you if you try to run', so Devrin complied.

"Gog, did you even brush it?" Devrin shook his head.

"Stop it, you're messing it up." They both chuckled and Tavros finished with his son's hair just as a timid knock on the door resounded in the hall.

"Yo, is there any motherfucker there?" Gamzee shouted from the bathroom.

"It's for me, dad!" Devrin announced over his shoulder. He kissed his daddy on the cheek and knocked on the bathroom door, saying "See you in a bit, dad."

"Oh, you're all up and leaving? See ya, then, I guess. Love ya!"

"Love you guys!" he shouted as he walked out the front door, greeting Sarrin with a smile. She fixed her bangs a little bit and adjusted her glasses.

"Well then. Are we ready to abscond, Dev?"

"Let's get out of here."  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_** Wow. That was fun to write. So, yeah! Next chapter will probably mainly focus on the trip to the outside world. I was wondering if I could possibly get five reviews? Or is that asking too much? Nope, forget it. Forget everything I just said. *hides in her hands***_

_** Alright, alright, I'm done bothering you guys. Ollie out!**_

~Willow has absconded


	6. And the Plot Thickens!

_**Hey, sorry about the name change. I got mega trolled and changed it without even thinking. I kinda like this name better, though. Wow, this week has gone by quickly. So much to do, so little time! *sips tea* Ah, well, it was fun, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining. Oh! New characters this chapter! And yes, you can go to the movies on $20, if you go to a bargain theater. Anyhoo. Distracting you now. Story!**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So." Devrin readjusted his hands in his pockets. "Whataya want to do?" Sarrin shuffled through a pile of dead and slightly damp leaves on the sidewalk.

"I dunno." Devrin could tell that she really didn't want to be out here right now. He thought for a moment to try and think of something they could do that wouldn't put too much stress on her.

"You wanna go to the movies or something? See what's playing?" She looked up at him in utter horror.

"Well, I was thinking that the dark theater wouldn't… scare you as much, and if you needed to, we could always leave early." Her expression softened.

"Well…what's playing?" Devrin smiled. "Y'know, I don't know. I'll look it up real quick." While he tapped away on his phone, they continued walking and eventually exited the neighbourhood and entered the more business-y area of town. With his face pointed at his screen, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sarrin gravitate closer to him and eventually she was walking shoulder to shoulder with him. He announced the movie choices just as they were about to press the button to cross the street.

"Devrin…"

"I know, just bear with me. We're almost there." He reassuringly patted her back as the sign flashed for them to walk. She replied with a tight nod and they crossed, heads down.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When they got to the theater and were choosing their seats, Devrin insisted that they sit at the very top and Sarrin was more than happy to agree. They chose their seats as close to the center as they could and plopped down, Devrin holding the extra buttery popcorn and Sarrin the soda. They happily watched the previews, softly chatting about random nonsense because they had gotten there quite early.

As the lights began to dim, two girls rushed into the row they sat in and plunked themselves down at the far end. One of them, dressed in blue, looked quite frazzled. The girl with the long braids grinned at her. Devrin could hear them all the way from the middle of the row.

"Wasn't that super cool?" she said, obviously pumped. "Did you sea how fast I got up those fuckin' stairs? I mean, damn." The girl with the glasses nodded, still looking quite dizzy from being dragged up the stairs. Devrin tried to hold in a chuckle wen she put her index finger to the braid girl's mouth.

"Shhhhhh. Movie." Braid girl attempted to bite the finger before grinning, baring her braces-covered teeth. She adjusted her - _Are those_ _for swimming?_ Devrin wondered - goggles and reclined in her theater seat. The girl in blue sighed and sat back in her respective seat.

The entire scene had really amused Devrin, and when he looked over he saw that Sarrin had been watching, too. They smiled at each other and looked back at the screen just as the movie was about to start.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

He loved the feeling of the resistance from the taut string. The slender arrow held perfectly - not too tightly, but not too loosely. He felt his hand brush against his cheek and he closed his eyes, imagining where the arrow would go. Right in the middle, he fancied. Except he never fancied. He dreamed and he did.

He felt the string slide off of his fingertips, the feeling of nylon cord rubbing against a leather finger guard. Simple beauties like this never escaped him.

The rhythmic twang of arrow striking its intended mark. If someone recorded that sound, it would almost be as good as his mother's lullabies. Except he never ever let her sing to him anymore. Alekin was way too old for that.

Arrow after arrow, one after the other, struck home, one at a time. His father would be so proud of him when he brought the paper target home, showed him where every arrow had hit. His father would be so happy.

Alekin stopped for a second to readjust his hat. His mother gave it to him when it was still too big to fit him. "Here," she had said. "I used to wear this when I was your age." He never took it off.

"Oh, Alekin, it looks like your ride's here," his teacher said, nodding her head in the direction of the front door. Rindea stood in the doorway. Alekin huffed and began collecting arrows, packing up his gear.

"You almost ready to go, hon?" He looked at her like she had just said she had killed his mother.

"'Hon'? Oh my god." He rolled his eyes and hoisted his duffle bag onto his shoulder. "But yeah, I'm ready to go."

"Great. let's get a move on, then. I've got a surprise for you." His eyes lit up just a bit at the word surprise. "Really?" She nodded and he speed-walked over to the doorway. She hugged him before letting him pass.

"Rindeaaa." She giggled and let him go, keeping her hand on his shoulder. She thanked the instructor at the door and they left.

"Did you see my target?" he asked, holding in his excitement.

"Mhm. You did really good today, Alekin." She tousled his hair a bit.

"Rindea, I'm 14. I'm too old for you to be screwing up my hair." She frowned.

"Alekin, you'll always be like a little brother to me, even when you're forty. You'd better get used to it," she laughed. He smiled a bit.

When the got into the car and buckled up, Rindea began driving in the opposite direction she usually took him home in.

"Where are we going? Aren't you supposed to take me home? Dad said he was taking me out for my birthday today." Rindea's face dropped. She glanced at him apologetically before refocusing on the road.

"Alekin... Something came up with your dad..." She looked him straight in the eye for a second. "Again." He looked down at his lap and then out the window. When he replied, it was very quiet.

"Oh." They were quiet for a minute, the sound of the car rolling over asphalt the only noise in the car. "So..." Alekin began. "You're taking me somewhere instead?" She smiled.

"That's right, hon. Your mom's gonna meet us there later today, and then your dad's gonna show up and take you all to dinner. Does that sound like fun?"

"I guess." They were silent for a while.

"So where are we going then?" Rindea smiled and readjusted her grip on the steering wheel.

"Remember that movie you wanted to see?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_Heyo! Was that passable? I'm pretty happy with it. Are you all dressing up for Halloween? I'm going as Roxy. I just made my shirt yesterday._**

**_Allonsy, Allonso!_**

~Willow has ollied out


	7. Something Different

**_Damn, this one took me a while. I'm sorry it took forever, to anyone who was paying attention. I kinda got grounded because my dad came across my cronkri notebook. But hey, I'm good now. Story!_**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The movie ended around 7 pm. When the lights began to get brighter, the two girls in the corner didn't stop making out. Sarrin found it really quite weird. She didn't find it gross or anything, but really? Even after the movie? How long can you suck face before you have to come up for air, anyway?

Devrin held out his hand to help her up so they could leave. Sarrin looked around first, and, seeing as how the only people really left in the theater were snogging, took his hand and got up. The exited the movie theater, quietly chatting about their favourite parts of the movie and such things.

Sarrin was having a good time. She didn't usually enjoy outings, but spending it quietly and out of the way with Devrin was definitely her idea of a good night out.

Of course, going back to his house and playing video games didn't sound too bad either, but that apparently wasn't happening any time soon, considering they were heading in the general direction of nowhere in particular.

"So... do you just wanna go home now?" Sarrin shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Did you have anything in mind?" she said as they passed by yet another store.

"Well, no."

"Oh." They walked together in silence for a bit, leaving the busy sidewalks of the main part of town and entering a quiet neighbourhood.

She felt a couple of fingers brush hers and she shoved her hands into her pocket quickly, no questions asked. "Uh, sorry, Dev." She could feel her face already heating up. She touched his hand she touched his hand oh her god.

"Oh, um, no problem." Wait. Did he WANT to hold her hand? She felt her face flush again. What was she thinking? Why would he want to hold her hand? She pulled her hands out of her pockets, though, anyway.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Koryan was miserable. Sarrin was busy doing who knows what, and that was pretty much her only friend. Devrin she knew, but that was just barely. More like an acquaintance than anything. Sarrin didn't need to tell Koryan that she liked him, though. It was just so obvious. Why didn't anyone like _her_? What was wrong with _her_? _Although_, she thought, _it might be due to the fact that I'm out of school so often._ Her eyes pricked, beginning to water, still behind her curtain of hair. Maybe it wasn't that. Maybe they all just hated her. Maybe they all thought she was a freak with her long, wild, hair and her permanent scars everywhere, her tiny frame and her two different coloured eyes. Maybe they thought she was an abomination.

And it would be all that man's fault. That man who had run over her mother.

All his fault. All his. Not hers. This wasn't her fault.

Or was it?

Maybe she had brought this upon herself. Maybe it was her fault after all. Koryan began crying. She had to do something before she went for her razors. There was something for her to do. She saw a pair of scissors on the floor a couple of feet away. That's it.

It was time for her to stop hiding. She got up, wiped her still crying eyes, bunched her wild mess of hair in a pony tail, and grabbed the scissors before heading to the bathroom.

No more hiding.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Alekin was practically bouncing in his seat, looking like the 14 year old he was for once. Rindea inwardly sighed and wished he didn't have to be so uptight all the time. She knew it was because of his father. She knew that. She just wished he could be happier and more his age. But right now, with his wide, happy eyes and his obvious excitement, he looked exactly how he should.

Happy.

She brushed a stray bit of hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. They were almost to the theater, and even though she really didn't care for Pacific Rim, Alekin wanted to see it, so she was taking him.

"Al, do you think you could check underneath your seat really quick? I think I forgot something there," she asked, pulling into a parking space. "Sure, hold on a sec," he chimed, placing his large bag in the back seat so he could get better access to the floor.

"Rinna, I don't see anything under here except a plastic bag."

"That's it. Could you grab that for me please? Oh, and could you see if there's anything in there?" Rindea was dying to laugh and just tell him it was his birthday present from her, but it would ruin the surprise. He opened his door and stepped out, still holding the bag. She joined him outside the car and they walked toward the theater. When Rindea turned around to buy the tickets, she heard a gasp from behind her. She smiled and asked the cashier to hold on one moment, turning her head to see Alekin looking at the open bag with wide eyes. He looked up at her, then back at the bag, and then back at her. She nodded and tousled his hair.

"Happy birthday, hon." He hugged her around the middle, the bag still in his hand. "Ma'am, did you want to buy tickets?" Alekin quickly let go, brushed himself off, and smiled at Rindea. "Thank you." She nodded at him and turned back to the cashier, who was chewing her gum impatiently as she flipped through a magazine o the counter. "Oh, you're ready to buy tickets now."  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_ Heyo. You'll find out what was in the bag in the next chapter, I guess. I can't believe I just did that, though. Well, there you go. One super duper short chapter that took a bajillion years to write. _**

~Willow has... escaped?


End file.
